


震惊！我的手机不仅成精了还啪了我！

by Rafful



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafful/pseuds/Rafful
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 19





	震惊！我的手机不仅成精了还啪了我！

莫关山是一个网瘾少年这件事人尽皆知，否则也不会王者某耀到了最高段位并且好几十颗小星星。

而作为莫关山的手机，他的生活实在艰难。

莫关山不仅网瘾重，脾气也不小。

碰到那种贼坑的队友不仅一通芬芳，而且还会使劲戳手机屏幕，如果输了还会把手机摔了。

当然是摔在床上。

因为他的手机是最新款最大内存的一款手机，虽然这手机背后没有藏着一段情只是个普通手机，但是摔地上的话也太可惜了。

他还没那个闲钱天天换手机玩，更何况也没人送他。

这天的莫关山又像往常一样在打游戏，也依旧碰上了sb队友。

“我吐了啊真是！这都什么队友啊！抢我经济又打不起来！”

莫关山骂骂咧咧的使劲戳着屏幕上的攻击键。

在他的不屑努力下，终于还是听到了一句Defeat。

“操！”莫关山气冲冲的把手机扔到了床上，他随便去厨房做了点吃的然后就去洗漱了。

洗漱之后他拿起手机还想打游戏，但是想到今天的十二连跪又放弃了。

他和他的猪队友唠了会嗑之后就还昏昏欲睡了。

“唔…别…”

莫关山被一阵快感刺激醒了，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼就看到被窝里鼓起了一块。

他一下子就被惊醒了，也没有被吵醒的不快。

他“唰”的一下掀开被子就看到一个人在他的双腿间，而他的性器正被那人含在口里。

那人在他掀开被子后听了一瞬抬眼看了他一眼，随后伸出舌头舔了舔莫关山的性器。

“啊…”粉红的舌尖舔在白嫩的性器上的视觉刺激加上性器被舔抵的快感让莫关山不自觉呻吟出声，要都软了一瞬。

那人见莫关山被欲望所控制的样子挑了挑眉，随后认真的伺候起莫关山。

莫关山看着那人低下头认真为自己口的样子想起来刚刚他抬眼的那一瞬。

那双眼真的太好看了吧！

莫关山知道现在他的重点应该放在这个人为什么会出现在他家他的被窝里还在给他口，可谁让他是个颜控呢，而且自己还挺爽的。

莫关山因为情欲的影响把手插进了那人的发间，不禁拽着他的头发来了几个深喉。

“唔啊！”

莫关山在几个深喉后射在了那人嘴里，并陷入了一时的迷茫。

那人挑眉看着莫关山脸颊酡红双眼迷离的模样，咽下了嘴里的白色清液，并上前和莫关山接了个吻。

莫关山被吻得醉醺醺的浑身发软也挣扎不开，索性就享受着这一吻。

一吻完毕莫关山着唇也变得红润莹亮，沾着些许暧昧白点。

“你是谁？为什么在我床上 ！”

莫关山终于想起来这里这个在他床上的是个陌生人。

“主人你不认识我了吗？”

莫关山实在没想到那人身材高大却也能这么委屈巴巴的说出这句话。他甚至幻想出了那人耷拉着耳朵无精打采的样子。

“主人？谁是你主人？”

莫关山意识到了这个男人对他的称呼。

主人？我什么时候收过奴仆什么的了吗？我也没玩过SM调教啊！

“主人我是小天啊！”

“小天？？”

莫关山一脸的地铁老人看手机的表情，仔细想了想哪来的小天，想着想着他打算拿起手机看看自己的微信好友有没有小天这么一号人物。

万一是自己的小迷弟呢？

结果不找不知道，这一找就发现他的手机不知道去了哪里。

他刚想喊一下他的手机管家希望得到回应，小字刚刚脱口而出他就发现好像哪里不对。

他的手机管家，

好像就叫小天…

莫关山想到这点猛的抬头看向压在自己身上的人

“亲亲，您不要告诉我您是我的最新款最大内存的那只手机哦。”

“主人您想起来了吗。”

那人听到莫关山这话后笑了，只是莫关山看着他这笑总觉得有点危险。

说出来你们可能不信，不，是肯定不信。

我的手机他成精了，不仅是个帅哥哥还给我口了。

说好的建国以后不能成精？

莫关山还没从震惊里回过神来，小天就附身上前在他身上种下了暧昧的红痕。

“啊！别…”莫关山的手推拒着在他胸前作恶的人。

“主人您可不要拒绝哦，毕竟您天天在我身上戳戳点点我也要让你感受一下呢。”

那人不仅没有停下动作，反而抓起莫关山推搡他的手，在莫关山白嫩的手心手腕轻舔了一口。

小天的唇舌顺着莫关山的脖颈一点点向下，吻过胸前，又吻过小腹，吻过大腿吻到小腿脚踝，在他白净的脚背上脚趾轻吻一下回转攻势。吻到了莫关山臀瓣间禁闭的那一点。

他抬起莫关山的双腿让他自己抱住，莫关山被他吻得迷迷糊糊的也就那么抱住了，等他感到后穴有什么东西侵袭的时候才察觉到不对。

“小天！”

“叫我贺天。”

贺天在莫关山出生之后并没有停下动作，依旧在他的后穴开拓着。

等后穴打开了一点之后他让莫关山翻了个身。

莫关山放弃挣扎了，就当今晚是梦一场好了，于是他顺产的准过了身。

贺天让他分开腿塌下腰撅起屁股，然后掰开了他的臀瓣把脸埋在了他白嫩的双臀间，舌头舔进了臀间那个被微微开拓的小洞。

“唔啊！贺天…别呜…”

莫关山被他的舔弄刺激的不行，腰颤抖着快要挺不住。

贺天舔弄的差不多了便把舌头撤离了，换了两根手指插了进去。

两根手指慢慢的变成了三根开拓着，开拓过程中摸到了一处软肉，贺天立马福至心灵的按了下去 ，果然感受到了莫关山的颤抖。

“哪里…别！”

贺天没有听莫关山的话依旧进攻着那块软肉。他感到莫关山的后穴在他的不断刺激下有液体溢出，前段也分泌出了粘液。

贺天觉得差不多了，便抽出手指扶着自己坚挺的肉棒挤开后穴的层层软肉插了进去。

莫关山颤抖着被贺天填满，感受着后穴的饱胀感。

他并没有觉得多疼，可能是贺天扩张的真的很好，他只是觉得有一点点张和一点点羞耻。

他妈的，他竟然被自己的手机上了！

“主人，我要动了哦…”

贺天说着缓缓开始挺动他的腰，顶弄着莫关山。

“慢…慢一点唔…”

莫关山被他顶的有点吃不消，毕竟他是第一次而且刚刚才适应后面塞着东西的感觉，而且这东西还不小。

“我还没使劲呢，您这就受不了了一会可怎么办？”

贺天附身在莫关山耳边说，说着说着就加重了下身顶弄的速度和力度。每一下都奔着莫关山的敏感点顶弄。

“那里不要了唔…哥哥别…”

莫关山被贺天强劲的盯着弄的溃不成军，也不知道自己都说了些什么，说出口的话也没有动脑，但是他感觉到了贺天在一瞬停下来顶弄。

他刚想歇一口气就发现贺天较之前更狠的顶弄了起来。

“你刚刚叫我什么？嗯？”贺天的舌头在他的耳廓打转，问着莫关山。

“贺…贺天”

莫关山哪里记得自己刚刚叫他什么。

“不是这么叫的。”贺天说着狠顶一下。

“呜…老公？”

莫关山只能凭想象，到底是什么词汇能让一个男人兽性大发，想了想就想到了“老公”一词。

果不其然，贺天眼尾被这一句刺激到了似的猩红，开始猛攻那一点。

“老…老公呜呜呜…放过莫莫吧要被操坏了唔…”莫关山哪里还有平常凶狠的样子。他现在很怕自己会被操坏掉，呜呜呜好可怕…

“宝贝乖，老公怎么舍得操坏你呢。”贺天说的话哄人，动作却一点都不缓。

莫关山被他顶得也趴不住了，整个身子塌了下去，只有屁股还翘着被贺天操弄。

莫关山眼睛都哭红了，嘴里涎水控制不住的流出来，嘴里不听发出呜咽呻吟，最终在贺天的拼命顶弄下到了高潮。

高潮的莫关山双眼蓦地睁大，嘴里一截艶红的舌尖探出发出无声的呻吟，性器射出一股股白灼，有的甚至射到了自己的胸膛上和脸上。

贺天被眼前的景象和后穴的缩紧刺激，发力顶开想要合拢的穴肉，在十几下的抽插后射在了莫关山肉穴深处。

莫关山被精液的射入弄的腰部颤抖，后穴一张一翕无法闭合，乳白的精液混着肠液在肉穴媚肉的蠕动下顺着白嫩合不拢的大腿流了下来，配合着布满红痕的身体看得贺天又是一硬。

但他看着他主人失神的模样最终没有再来一次，而是抱着他去洗澡，然后把他抱出来盖好被子安顿好后又折回了浴室。

贺天再从浴室出来已经是半小时后了。

第二天醒来的莫关山腰酸背痛，要不是身体的不适和满身的红痕还有躺在他旁边的人，他真的以为他昨天做了一场春梦。

看来他的手机，真的成精了

不仅成精了，还把他操了

莫关山实在想不到自己的人生生涯还会有这样一段曲奇迷离的事。

莫关山看着贺天缓缓睁开了眼并冲他微微一笑，那笑容一下击中了莫关山那颗颜控的心。

这样似乎也不错

毕竟那人长得好看器大活好能让自己爽到。

何乐而不为呢。

莫关山想着又躺了下去，钻进了被窝里也投入了贺天的怀抱。

他感受着贺天的心跳体温轻轻一笑。

好像真的

还不错。


End file.
